Amor y lagrimas
by fanatico z
Summary: Después de que nuestro panda favorito sufriera la traición de su amada esposa su corazón queda hecho pedazos. Ahora el alcohol, la desconfianza y el rencor hacia el amor sera parte de él... ¿Podrá volver a nacer el amor en la vida de nuestro héroe aun después de beber el amargo trago del engaño?


**Hola a todos jejejejej no espero que les guste esta historia pero hace tiempo que quería escribir algo diferente y más o menos de este estilo, pero es algo que tenía atorado en el pecho y aquí esta, esta historia no será mi prioridad así que solo será de esas que escriba cundo no tenga nada más que hacer, aunque todo dependerá de ustedes, traten de disfrutarla.**

Capítulo 1: Un comienzo no tan maravilloso.

_Mi vida es maravillosa, soy el dueño de un enorme restaurante, del cual soy el chef principal, tengo un gran auto color oscuro, una gran y hermosa casa y, si no fuera poco, estoy casado con la mujer más bárbaramente hermosa de toda china. Su nombre es Tigresa, corrección, Tigresa Ping ya que al convertirse en mí esposa, según la ley, se pasa el apellido ha… bueno, es complicado. Al principio resulto algo extraño, después de todo yo soy un enorme y gordo panda y ella, literalmente, una tigresa así que al principio me fue difícil imaginar a un enorme oso con un felino en una relación, pero así fueron las cosas… un panda y un tigre casados, aunque hubo un caso de un elefante que se casó con una cabra, pero en fin. Hoy se cumplen cinco años de feliz matrimonio donde todo ha ido como mil sobre hojuelas y para celebrarlo salí temprano de mi trabajo para darle una sorpresa. Ya tenía todo arreglado, la iba a llevar cenar al segundo mejor restaurante de toda la ciudad, luego daríamos un paseo en carroza por el parque bajo la luz de la luna y como acto final pagué para que las autoridades me dejaran lanzar fuegos artificiales y estos dijeran "TE AMO TIGRESA" a la media noche, luego nos besaríamos. ¡Iba a ser la mejor noche de toda nuestra vida!... entonces por qué me encontraba sólo en una bar de mala muerte bebiendo botella tras botella de sake con sangre en mi rostro y en mi camisa blanca… ya recordé… me es casi imposible creer lo que pasó… creo que será mejor que les cuente desde el principio…_

**Hace seis horas antes…**

Me encontraba en la cocina dando unas últimas indicaciones a los cocineros antes de irme, todos sabían que hoy era mi quinto aniversario de matrimonio y me deseaban la mejor de las suertes. Algunos me alagaban y otros me decían hacían comentarios de la acción que tendríamos yo y Tigresa después de los fuegos artificiales. Tales comentarios encendían mi rostro con un rojo brillante y, para mi desgracia, muy notorio. De pronto siento que alguien se toda la espalda desde atrás, me giró y veo a uno ganso con una botella de vino en sus alas, me la extiende y dice.

-Este es un regalo de parte de todos nosotros para su noche especial señor Po- sonríe uno con los demás- esperemos que sea del agrado de usted y de su esposa- lo tomé un poco dudoso y al ver la etiqueta del vino casi se me salen los ojos por la impresión.

-¡Esto es un malvec argentino!- grité impresionado- ¡Esto es demasiado! ¡No puedo aceptarlo!- dije mientras se lo devolvía.

-Por favor acéptelo- dijo el ganso.

-Pero ese vino les debió de haber costado un ojo de la cara- decía sin poder calcular lo que costo tal vino.

-Nos es ninguna molestia señor, todos los que están presentes le debemos mucho por todo lo que hizo por nosotros, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer- los demás empleados dijeron un sí en señal de estar de acuerdo.

-Pero…- no pude seguir ya que el ganso me interrumpió.

-Por favor acéptelo- su voz parecía más que una petición era un suplica, sus ojos se veían tristes, parecía que anhelaba que aceptara ese obsequio. Miré a mí alrededor y todos los demás empleados tenían la misma expresión en su rostro. Suspire derrotado.

-Está bien- dije mientras tomaba el vino, luego mira a mis empleados, ¡No!, a mis amigos y compañeros- muchas gracias a todos- sonreí para todos, ellos me devuelven la sonrisa.

-¡Ve por ella!- me gritaron todos intentando animarme para ésta noche.

Observe mi reloj y noté que eran las seis de la tarde, era temprano o bien al menos lo era para mí ya que suelo salir a las nueve o diez de la noche del trabajo. Tome mis cosas y salí por la puerta trasera, me dirigí al estacionamiento y me encamine a mi Humer de color negro y abrí la puerta y entre al vehículo y lo encendí. Mi casa quedaba a quince minutos en auto del restaurante, claro… si es que no había tráfico, por suerte para mí no lo hubo e inconscientemente por la emoción acelere. Llegue a mi vecindario y detuve el vehículo, mi auto hace demasiado ruido y no quería que alertara a mi esposa. Quería darle una sorpresa…

_Quien diría que se seria yo el que se llevaría la sorpresa…_

Llegue a pie a mi casa, la cual no fue difícil visualizar ya que era enorme y de dos pisos, me detuve a una cuadra de mi hogar ya que el auto hace mucho ruido y no quería que mi esposa se diera cuenta de mi presencia y arruinara la sorpresa, camino unos metros y me detengo pues vi un auto que me resultaba muy familiar estacionado justo enfrente de mi casa. Me acerque más y por fin pude identificar el auto, era un convertible plateado y sabía perfectamente a quien le pertenecía, era de mi mejor amigo Tai Lung, de seguro llegó de visita para felicitar a Tigresa y a mí por nuestro aniversario. Apresure el paso y llegué a mi casa, abrí con mucho cuidado la puerta para no hacer ruido y, por primera vez en mi vida, no hice ni el más mínimo sonido, cerré la puerta con el mismo cuidado con el que entré y me dirigí a la sala donde pensé que estarían los dos tomando un café o algo por el estilo. Me sorprendí al no encontrar a nadie en la sala, eso me intrigó ¿En dónde estarán? Casi de inmediato escuché unos ruidos provenientes del segundo piso, me encamine hacia la escalera y subí lentamente cada escalón con la botella de vino en una mano y un ramo de rosas rojas, que compré por el camino, en la otra. Al llegar a la segunda planta escuche de nuevo los ruidos pero mesclados con… ¿Voces? Dichos ruidos salían de mi cuarto matrimonial. Me acerqué lenta y sigilosamente hacia la puerta, me asombré al ver que la puerta estaba entre abierta. Volví a escuchar esas voces que parecían… ¿Gemidos? Eché un vistazo dentro de la habitación y la escena que vi me robó el aliento y fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que se me detuviera el corazón… dentro de la habitación se encontraba Tigresa tumbada en la cama boca arriba sin prenda alguna y encima de ella estaba Tai Lung en el mismo estado que ella, los dos estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales en sima de la cama, en mi cama… ¡En nuestra cama! Observaba paralizado como mi mejor amigo introducía su miembro dentro de mi esposa una y otra vez mientras besaba y tocaba el cuerpo de mi mujer. Con cada envestida que daba le arrancaba un gemido de placer a la hembra que juré amar hasta el fin de los días. No podía… no quería creer lo que mis ojos me mostraban, debía de ser una pesadilla, una cruel y horrible pesadilla. Me pellizqué varias veces el brazo hasta casi arrancarme un pedazo de piel para poder despertar… pero por más que lo desease esto no era un sueño… esto era real y también era real lo que mis ojos veían… mi mejor amigo hacia el amor con mi esposa… mis brazos me pesaban y cayeron con lentitud, las rosas rozaron la puerta y ésta se abrió por completo, ellos no lo habían notado y ahí estaba yo parado en el umbral de la habitación viendo como tenían sexo la persona que consideraba mi hermano y la persona más importante de mi vida.

-Tigresa…- susurré inconscientemente mientras pensaba en ella.

Justo en ese momento ambos giran sus cabezas con la vista dirigida hacia a mí. Sus miradas reflejaron asombro y terror como si de un fantasma se tratase y, como estuvieran cubiertos de ácido, los dos se separan de golpe. Tigresa se cubre con una sábana su desnudez y Tai Lung toma una almohada y se cubre sus partes masculinas y se levanta de la cama. Ambos me miran con los ojos abiertos.

-Po, puedo explicarlo- dijo apresuradamente mi esposa… mi esposa… esa palabra resonaba en mi cabeza. De mi garganta no salió ni un solo sonido, me encontraba todavía en shock… me volvió a llamar pero seguía sin responder.

-No es lo que parece- dijo mi "mejor" amigo mientras se acercaba a mí con pasos lentos y algo dudosos- hay… es… es un mal entendido- intentaba decir el leopardo de las nieves. Yo seguía sin moverme. De repente siento que alguien toca mi hombre, vuelvo en mí mismo y miro la pata de Tai encima de mi hombro- Po…- volvió a llamarme.

En ese momento no sé qué fue lo que pasó, mi cuerpo se llenó de un extraño ardor que nuca había sentido, era… doloroso y sentía que estallaría en cualquier momento. Todo se volvió en cámara lenta, mire a Tai Lung y luego a Tigresa, después a Tai… lo que hice a continuación ni siquiera yo podía creerlo pero le estrelle la botella de vino en la parte izquierda de la cara. La botella se impactó de manera tan violenta contra el rostro del felino con tanta violencia que se rompió en cientos de pedazos, el contenido de la botella salpico mi camisa blanca, la alfombra del suelo y gran parte de la cara de Tai. Vi como el golpe lo lastimó a tal grado que de inmediato la cabeza de él comenzó a sangrar y parecía que caería en cualquier momento ya que se tambaleaba de un lado a otro. No lo dejé caer pues me abalance sobre él y, soltando el ramo de flores, lo tome del cuello y lo suspendí del suelo y rápidamente lo estrellé contra el espejo del enorme tocador que había en mí cuarto. La nuca de él se estampó contra el vidrio rompiéndolo al contacto en varios pedazos. Agregue aún más presión a mi agarre soltándole en el proceso un gemido de dolor… ese sonido me había agradado… sentí que tenía aun la botella en mi otra pata, solo que ésta estaba rota de la parte del centro hasta abajo dejando peligrosas y filosas puntas en el extremo donde había recibido el golpe. Levante con lentitud la botella rota y mis ojos se clavaron en los del felino que tenía enfrente, podía notar que le costaba respirar pero no me importaba, la botella se encontraba en el aire sostenida por mi pata, mi vista se fijó en el pecho desnudo del Tai Lung, más precisos, en su corazón… claro… si es que tenía uno. Sentí un peso extra en mi brazo. Gire levemente mi cabeza y descubrí que Tigresa estaba colgada de él y lo jalaba una y otra vez sin muchos resultados… que curioso… yo la recordaba mucho más fuerte… escuchaba, no muy claramente, como me llamaba y me pedía que me detuviera. Su voz parecía un grito de alguien a la lejanía, era extraño ya que la tenía justo de tras de mí. Mi cuerpo no me obedecía, y mi mano apretaba con más fuerza el cuello de Tai Lung, podía sentir como se le iba a cavando el oxígeno, su sangre resbalaba por su pelaje y hacia un camino hasta mi pata y luego caía al suelo, noté que Tigresa comenzó a llorar… se veía… desesperada y a la vez asustada. Comencé a oír con más claridad su voz. Parpadeo un par de veces y recobre el control de mis extremidades. Solté a Tai Lung y este cayó como muñeco de trapo al suelo mientras tocía frenéticamente y respiraba con dificultad. Me di la vuelta y encaré a Tigresa, ella seguía sosteniendo mi brazo. Sentía como su contacto comenzó a quemarme y lo aparté con brusquedad. Ella trato de volver a tocarme pero, a pesar de que sentía que su piel me quemaba como el fuego, la tome del antebrazo y la arrojé lejos de mis con todas mis fuerzas, la cual fue tanta que término impactándose contra la mesita de noche que había a un lado de la cama y ella, junto con la mesita, caen a un lado. Ella se reincorpora casi de inmediato y me mira… podía sentir la botella rota todavía en mi pata, sin darme cuenta la levante hasta la altura de mi rostro. Le brinde una sonrisa, pero no la misma que siempre le muestro, ésta era perversa y, a juzgar por su mirada, podría decir que se encontraba asustada. Sin pensarlo coloque la punta filosa de la botella en mi nariz e hice un corte lento y profundo en el tabique de mi nariz. La sangre corría como caballos desbocados, mi rostro se medió cubrió de sangre y mi camisa blanca se manchó del caliente liquido rojizo. Tigresa me miró preocupada, yo me di media vuelta y comencé a dirigirme hacia la puerta, presentí que ella me iba a perseguir y rápidamente giro mi cabeza y la miro por encima de mi hombro, en efecto, estaba en posición para ir hacia mí. Se encontraba paralizada, lo único que podía sentir en ese momento era… odio… y creo que ella podía sentirlo también. Parecía que estaba sufriendo por mi mirada.

-Te odio…- le dije de un modo tan seco y frio que ni siquiera yo podía distinguir quien era el animal que lo había dicho, pero muy en el fondo sabía que era yo…

Pude ver como ella cayó de rodillas y se abraza a si misma mientras comenzaba a llorar. A mí no me importo en lo más mínimo, la contemple por unos segundo y luego me salí del cuarto. Bajé las escaleras y al parecer no medí mi fuerza ya que arranqué el barandal de la escalera. Casi caigo pero pude mantener el equilibrio, lance el pedazo de madera y éste se estrelló contra la pared del otro extremo de la casa. Me dirigí a la salida y tome la perilla de la puerta pero esta se salió de su lugar, la había arrancado… sentí que un impulso salvaje me dominó en ese momento y ese espíritu no quería estar en esa casa y, sin medir nada, arranqué, con una patada, la puerta con todo y bisagras. Una vez ya a fuera lancé el resto de la botella al suelo, que desperdicio pensé yo. Sentí un ardor en mi nariz, hasta ahora voy sintiendo el dolor de que producía el corte profundo que tenía en el tabique.

Sin pensar ya en nada corrí, corrí como nunca antes lo había hecho antes y no me estaba cansando. Había dejado mi auto atrás pero no deseaba volver, no quería ver mi casa, al cual consideré "mi nido de amor" durante cinco años. No se cómo pero llegué al centro de la ciudad, detuve mi marcha y mire a mi alrededor, luego miré mi camisa y me di cuenta que estaba manchada de sangre y vino. La gente que pasaba me miraba con preocupación, otros con temor. Presentí que no sería muy buena idea permanecer en lugares transitados así que me metí a un callejón y comencé a caminar sin ningún rumbo en particular. Llegue a la zona "roja" de la ciudad, era considerada el área donde había más delincuencia, asesinatos, robos, prostitución y drogas. Observe que a mi costado había un bar, se veía viejo y maltratado, había uno que otro borracho tirado frente al establecimiento con una botella de alcohol… hacia cuánto que no bebía, antes tomaba de vez en cuando con mis amigos de universidad en las múltiples juntadas que organizábamos, aunque nunca llegue a emborrachare. Siempre escuchaba a mis amigos decir que la bebida quitaba las penas… pues me pareció buen momento para comprobar si era verdad.

Ya adentro pude contemplar que el lugar lucia como su exterior, pero no le di mucha importancia ya que lo que quería era beber hasta olvidar hasta mi nombre. Me acerque al cantinero, el cual era un jabalí con un colmillo roto y cara de pocos amigos, éste se encontraba limpiando un bajo con un trapo. Me senté y el ruido advirtió de mi presencia. El cantinero me miró y luego su rostro malhumorado se convirtió en uno de sorpresa.

-Deme lo más fuerte que tenga- le pedí con voz apagada.

-¿Un mal día?- dijo mientras sacaba una botella de sake debajo de la barra.

Yo no respondí, me limite a pagarle y tome la botella para irme a un rincón del establecimiento. Una vez que me senté mire la botella, aspiré el olor que esta emanaba y mis fosas nasales se abrieron debido a lo fuerte que ésta era. Sin perder más tiempo bebí el contenido de la botella de un solo golpe. Como cocinero profesional sabía que debió quemarme la garganta, pero no sentí nada, le pedí al cantinero que me trajera más. Él parecía asombrado de que acabara con una botella de un solo trago así que me trajo otra la cual de inmediato me empiné. Pasó una hora y seguía bebiendo, el alcohol empezó a hacer sus efectos y con ello venía la amnesia, sin embargo justo cuando dejaba de tomar el dolor volvía a mí y así fue como terminé rodeado de muchas botellas vacías, el cantinero se me acercó pero me molestó ver que no tenía nada en las manos.

-Crea que ya bebió demasiado.

-Yo seré quien decida eso- le dije de forma cortante.

-Señor, le pido que se marche- me dijo esta vez un poco más agresivo.

Yo lo miré por unos segundos, se viea molesto… solo que en ese momento yo era la persona más violenta en ese bar… lo tome del cuello de su camisa y lo jalé hacia mí y con mi otra pata tome una botella vacía y la estrelle contra la mesa. Puse el objeto roto en su garganta y le lance una mirada amenazante.

-Sera mejor que haga lo que yo digo y me traiga otra botella- presione la punta rota de la botella contra su nuez de adán- si es por dinero tranquilo, tengo suficiente como para comprar este chiquero, demolerlo y hacer otro y volverlo demoler- podía ver como el cantinero comenzó a sudar debido a los nervios- y le aconsejo que no me moleste, estoy de un humor de perros- lo solté y él se aparta de inmediato, se veía asustado, se dirigió a la barra y saco otra botella y e la entrega. Sin nada más que decir volví a beber. Justo en ese momento el ruido de unos fuegos artificiales llamó mi atención, mire mi reloj y vi que era la media noche… el dolor punzante volvió a mi pecho y esta vez ni el alcohol me servía para aminóralo, me sentía morir. Empecé a tomar con mayor velocidad tratando de ahogar mis penas y sin darme cuenta caí inconsciente

_Y así terminé en este bar hasta perder el conocimiento debido a la gran cantidad de sake que tomé. Se supone que debió de ser el mejor día de mi vida y que estaría lleno de sorpresas… y vaya que si hubo sorpresas... no sé qué es lo que are ahora… pero de algo estoy seguro y es que jamás volverán aquellos días de felicidad, esos días… terminaron…_

**Hola a todos mis fans, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo o al menos no intenten matarme jejejeje o_ou, de ustedes depende que siga con esta historia así que espero reviews y nos leemos pronto.**

**P.D.: no me mal interpreten, me gusta Po y Tigresa (sin quitar el hecho de que vomite sangre al poner a Tigresa con Tai Lung en un escena de sexo) y eso jamás cambiara.**


End file.
